Bree's injections
right|thumb|250px|Bree wears a bandage on her upper arm. Early Indications Bree's injections have been the subject of a great deal of debate since the video House Arrest was posted. In it Bree wore a bandage on her upper arm. Bree commented on YouTube that she had to get an injection, but did not say why. The bandage is viewable in numerous subsequent videos when she wore sleeveless shirts. Bree eventually revealed that she was receiving the injections from her father to prepare her for the Ceremony she was going to take part in. She did not, however, know what was in the shots, and when she asked her father for clarification, he said that "they're good for her." Bree commented that the shots didn't always leave her "feeling the best." The Order's Injections Daniel found boxes of EPOGEN® in a warehouse that he visited in Breaking And Entering. He believed the warehouse belonged to a company where Bree's father used to work. Daniel found out about this company after he explored Bree's house and came across the box with a lemniscate symbol imprinted on it. When he found a room in the warehouse filled with these boxes, he opened one to find packets of EPOGEN® EPOGEN® is an injectable drug for the treatment of anemia. It contains epoetin alfa, a man-made version of erythropoietin, which is a protein produced naturally for the production of red blood cells. It is produced through recombinant DNA technology. EPOGEN® therapy may increase the risk of seizures, thrombotic events, and other serious events. The most commonly reported side effects in clinical trials were hypertension, headache, arthralgias, and nausea. EPOGEN® is meant for use in patients with chronic renal failure on dialysis. Bree does not fit this profile, which indicates that she must be receiving the drug merely to increase her red blood cell count, leading to more blood for these Elders which concludes in "Eternal Life".. The side effects of EPOGEN® also explain why Bree said that her injections make her feel worse than before. The iron pills would also help her in this regard. The risk of seizures brought on by use of EPOGEN® could explain why Bree's parents had information on Cerebyx on hand (and possibly some in stock). The Serum right|thumb|140px|Ribozymes While Bree's mom was very pro-Order and wanted her daughter to do the Ceremony, her dad was not, and at some point, began creating a serum with Isaac Gilman to keep the Order from wanting Bree for the Ceremony. Fans began to discover the truth behind the serum when Daniel, Jonas, and Sarah discovered a box left behind by Drew Avery for Bree. The box contained a journal which had detailed notes about a serum that would make Bree trait negative, and therefore undesirable to the Order. The box also contained the name of Dr. Isaac Gilman, who once worked at the Wyman Foundation. Fans also figured out that he visited the La Jolla Health and Tennis Club, where they discovered that he had helped Bree's father create the serum and as a result was most likely killed by The Order. Recreating the Serum right|thumb|140px|How to make the serum The TAAG, eager to get their hands on the serum which would save their friend Bree, contacted Isaac's son, Spencer, who was a scientist at Neutrogena. Though hesitant at first, Spencer became motivated to help Bree's friends. From his father's files, Spencer and Taylor found a water-logged paper that explained in detail the necessary ingredients to make the serum. With the help of those on the forum, Spencer and Taylor managed to decipher the damaged file. Of the many ingredients necessary to create the serum, the TAAG needed a sample of a "Trait Positive" girl's blood. No longer in contact with Bree (or any "Trait Positive" girl for that matter) this appeared to be an impossible task. Yet Spencer Gilman trained the TAAG and, with the help of Alex, working from inside the Order, the TAAG was able to infiltrate the Wyman Foundation during Mission Possible. Successful, they were able to create the serum necessary to make Bree Trait Negative, and thus complete the job that both Drew Avery and Dr. Isaac Gilman were murdered for. Unfortunately, the TAAG was unable to make Bree "Trait Negative." On the day they tried to cure Bree, they were attacked by the Order which resulted in them being too late to stop Bree from performing the Ceremony. The serum later proved effective at lowering the trait positive levels of both Kate and Emma, the latter of whom was able to kill an Elder with her newly trait negative blood. Fan Theories Vitamin B-12 For a long time the leading theory was that the injections contained vitamin B-12 to stimulate blood production. However, Bree has described that these shots often leave her feeling unwell, which should not be the case if they were merely vitamin B12 supplements. Nevertheless, it was logical to think that the shots may contain vitamin B-12, since Bree's participation in the ceremony involved blood being drawn from her. Cerebyx® and Zosyn® After Daniel posted the video Back At Bree's, fans began to analyze his clip for clues about Bree's Ceremony. Two pamphlets caught viewers' eyes. Fans discovered that they were informative pamphlets for the drugs Cerebyx® and Zosyn®. Cerebyx® is an anticonvulsive medication that has had some experimental testing as a pain medication. Zosyn® is an antibiotic. At the end of his video, Daniel said he had found something, and while many viewers thought he would reveal these pamphlets, he explained that what he found was a box with a lemniscate (see EPOGEN® above) imprinted on it. Once he showed that it was the box that held significance to him, the pamphlets became of less importance. Brainwashing? Viewers have also suspected that the injections contained . Videos that support this theory were when Daniel was presumably drugged by the Order, when Bree, Daniel, and Jonas were kidnapped in Las Vegas, and later when Bree was rescued last spring and appeared brainwashed. References External links *Eisai webpage on Cerebyx® *Wyeth Pharmaceuticals webpage on Zosyn® *Amgen webpage on EPOGEN® Category:Notable details